<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>陷阱2 by gurugurukun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571722">陷阱2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun'>gurugurukun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>陷阱2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>荒诞的夜晚结束得比想象中要平静。<br/>樱井醒来时已是第二天的中午。初醒第一眼，樱井看到的便是二宫熟睡的脸。对方紧闭着双眼，脸颊上挂着干涸的泪痕，浅淡的豆眉微微蹙起，猫唇稍张，脖子上还印着深深浅浅的红紫印记。视线往下，他们浑身赤裸，两具紧密相贴的身体上布满了斑驳的爱痕，下体被一条薄毯堪堪掩住，粘腻感遍布全身，空气中的玫瑰气味稍淡，充满了蛋白质干涸后的腥膻。<br/>别说他昨夜只是薄醉，即使他的记忆真的被酒精完全吞噬，眼下的情景也已然将昨晚发生的事赤裸裸地扔在了他脸上。<br/>他樱井翔，睡了朋友的妻子。<br/>樱井绝望地闭了闭眼，还未想好以什么表情迎接即将醒来的二宫时，对方已经悄悄在他怀里睁了眼，皱着鼻子低头打了一个小小的哈欠。<br/>“早安，翔ちゃん。”<br/>二宫的声音轻轻的，喉间冒出几声猫似的咕哝。<br/>“早安……”樱井下意识地答，卡了半秒后迅速找回平日的声音，“你没事吗？我昨晚好像做得太过分了……”<br/>“唔？”二宫揉着眼睛低头往自己身上看去，扫了眼一身斑驳竟是闷闷地笑出了声，“ふ……啊啊，这下子在まっくん回来前不知道能不能消下去呢？”<br/>“……”<br/>樱井的表情沉了下去，一副世界末日杀人偿命的样子，带着几分认罪的味道。<br/>“好了，别这副表情。”二宫用手肘撑起身子，转身坐上床沿，弯腰去捡地上散落的衣服，“没事的，我会跟まっくん说，是我自己摔的。”<br/>“……他不会信吧。”<br/>樱井垂下视线，望着那一缕挂在二宫大腿根部的白浊喃喃。<br/>“谁知道呢。”二宫只穿了件上衣便慢悠悠地往门口走，似乎是要去洗澡，“怎么解释是我的事。”<br/>他这么说着停住了脚步，嘴边笑得老神在在，回眸的样子像极了史书上那祸国殃民的妖妃。<br/>“至于要不要相信……那是他的事。”</p>
<p>两天后，樱井在番组的拍摄现场见到了相叶和二宫。<br/>这天是一早就定下的团番日常的收录，向来规律守时的樱井破天荒地拒绝了经纪人的同行，独自开车在原定的时间到了电视台的车库，然后躲在车内捱到了开始拍摄前的最后一秒。<br/>他到底还是不认为相叶会那么轻易地被骗过去，那天之后，他害怕跟相叶与二宫接触。<br/>樱井几乎是踩着开拍的时间进了摄影棚，导演组对他少有的姗姗来迟一时也没有多言。拍摄很顺畅地进行了下去，对话接梗欢笑吐槽，那两人的身上看不出任何不自然的地方。<br/>樱井在对话的间隙不动声色地观察着他们。二宫穿了件最近少有的高领毛衣，镜头拍不到的时候就懒洋洋地猫着腰坐在那里。旁边的相叶亦如往常，今天似乎除了格外喜欢往二宫身边凑之外没什么特别的地方。<br/>视线有一瞬的相接，樱井来不及收回审视的目光，便见二宫悄悄往相叶耳边说了句什么，对方掩在座椅之下的手绕到二宫的身后，在樱井的注视之下色情地捏了把omega的屁股。<br/>樱井迅速地移开了视线，双腿轻轻地交叠在一起，没再往那个方向看过。<br/>事情跟他想得一样，相叶还是知道了他们之间发生的事。<br/>镜头靠近，樱井配合地跟着嘉宾的吐槽抚掌大笑，有种风雨欲来的预感。</p>
<p>“翔ちゃん。”<br/>收录中途的小憩，窝在沙发角落的樱井感到重心一斜，旁边坐上了他这两天最不想见到的人。<br/>“今天结束以后有空吗？”<br/>[来了。]<br/>樱井看着那张温和如常的笑颜，感到一阵从尾椎往上爬的冷意。<br/>“嗯、嗯，有空……怎么了？”<br/>“太好了！”相叶盈盈笑着，丝毫没有在意樱井下意识后退的动作，“那晚上来我家吧，小和准备了新的游戏，我们三个一起玩。”<br/>再明显不过的鸿门宴。<br/>樱井看向不远处正在有一搭没一搭与大野聊天的二宫，对方似乎不经意地扫了他一眼，情绪看不出起伏。<br/>“……好，我知道了。”樱井敛了眼神，在包裹着他的淡淡草木香气中认命般垂下头。<br/>相叶脸上的笑容越发灿烂，表情纯粹得像个与小伙伴约定了郊游的孩子。<br/>“那就这么说定了！一会儿收工我们先回家，你自己开了车吧？等下路上注意安全哦，回头见！”<br/>“啊……回头见。”</p>
<p>樱井事后回忆起来，他那天是有机会逃走的。<br/>相叶的邀约给了他回旋的余地，只要他不去赴约，之后也许就没有那些事了。<br/>可转念一想，相叶也或许是料定了他一定会去，吃准了以他的性格会选择直面错误，才给了他这段缓刑的时间。<br/>樱井怀着赎罪的心情站在了公寓的门前，抬手摁响了门铃。<br/>「叮咚——」<br/>清脆的铃声在门后悠悠回响，没有得到任何回音。<br/>门内静悄悄的，樱井在原地站了片刻，伸手试探性地握住了门把手。<br/>门锁转动，面前的素色房门应声开启。玄关空空荡荡，正对着的走廊被日光灯照得空旷，没有任何人的身影。<br/>“……”<br/>面前的状况过于诡异，仿佛在一张白纸上用加粗的记号笔写明了“此处有陷阱，请勿入内”一般。<br/>樱井深呼吸，提起了全身的戒备，缓步踏入了这间安静过 头的公寓。<br/>“ニノ——相葉く……”<br/>最后的音节未能出口，身后的门突兀地发出关门声。樱井扭头想要往身后看去，双眼却突然被一双从后面伸来的手捂住。<br/>“什、谁？！”樱井下意识抬手去抓眼前的手，身子一扭试图挣扎。<br/>“别紧张。”<br/>相叶的声音在他耳畔响起，樱井顿时停下了动作，像个断了电的机器人一般一动不动地站在原地。<br/>“相葉くん？”他冲着眼前的黑暗喊，语气中带着不自觉的讨好，“什么啊……别闹啦。”<br/>“フフ。”相叶从鼻腔中发出黏糊糊的笑声，没有理会樱井搭在他手腕上的手，从玄关边的鞋柜上拿起一只眼罩，“别着急嘛翔ちゃん，之前说过吧，我们准备了新的游戏想跟你一起玩。”<br/>相叶语调温和，尾音还带着愉快的上扬，却听得樱井如坐针毡。<br/>“小和已经在房间里等着了。”他轻声说，眼罩仔细地将樱井的双眼彻底蒙住，又去取一旁的手铐。<br/>“是什么游戏？”柔软的镣铐将双手束在背后，樱井感到喉间一阵干涩，他舔了舔嘴唇，努力让自己的声音保持平稳，“这么神秘啊……”<br/>“讨厌啦，之前你跟小和已经偷偷玩过了吧？趁我不在的时候。”樱井的身子一僵，贴在他身后的相叶敏锐地感知到了这细微的变化，将话音渐渐降低，“所以这一次，带上我三个人一起玩吧，翔ちゃん。”<br/>“……什么？”<br/>樱井一瞬间疑心自己的阅读理解能力是不是出了问题，对方话中的含义过分超出他的常识范围，他怀疑这是个笑话，只是对方三五不时的恶作剧之一。<br/>然而这一次，相叶没再回答他的问题。<br/>樱井的双脚骤然离地，那人弯腰将他扛在了肩上，大步向屋内走去。</p>
<p>房间内，玫瑰香气糜烂。<br/>二宫赤裸着身子坐在床上，双腿成M字分开，手中执了根嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，正用那比棒身大了一圈的顶端戳开后穴，一点一点往自己的屁股里塞。<br/>细碎的呻吟漏出嘴角，肉肉的小手按着道具的底端将整根带着凸点的橡胶器物推到底，顶端仿制的龟头正好打着旋顶在敏感带上来回磨蹭。二宫的身体有些轻微的潮喷，粉嫩的穴眼紧紧咬着一小截吃不进的器物，收缩着喷涌出大股透明的爱液。前端的肉茎挺立，根部被一枚精巧的圆环束起，圆环底部还坠着一只小巧的铃铛，这会儿随着他身子的轻微晃动不时发出一阵清脆的响声。<br/>“嗯……”二宫难耐地咬着下唇，仰头深深嗅着空气中残存的清冷木香，蜜色的眼眸眯起，小心注意着门外的动静，抬起一只手伸向了自己的乳尖。<br/>他的alpha到底还是对他偷吃的行为产生了怨气，把他撩出了火再扣上锁精环扔在这里，丢给他一根玩具算是惩罚。<br/>幼稚的恶趣味。<br/>屁股里的按摩棒是遥控的款式，此刻以一个不温不火的频率肏弄着他的后庭。二宫习惯了相叶激烈到有些粗暴的对待，遇上这样不上不下的抚慰便仿佛隔靴搔痒，快感始终无法推至高潮。<br/>潮红一路爬到他的脚踝，二宫吸了吸鼻子，拨弄着自己的乳头突然有些委屈。<br/>房门终于被推开，相叶扛着樱井走了进来，弯腰将被铐住双手的人扔在了床上。<br/>“まっくん……”二宫的声音染着鼻音，屁股里还夹着按摩棒便向前跪坐起身子，向相叶伸出了双手，“抱。”<br/>相叶俯身抱住了床上的撒娇鬼，二宫扑进对方的怀里，埋在相叶颈窝贪婪地嗅着这个alpha独有的味道。<br/>“乖。”相叶安抚地揉了把二宫脑后的软发，握住下面那一截露出的按摩棒，在omega的嫩穴里搅了一周。<br/>“唔嗯……”二宫抓紧了相叶背后的衣角，小穴淫荡地流出一股潮水，把没有温度的假阳具吃得更紧了些，“まっくん、想要……”<br/>“嗯——可是现在还不行。”相叶轻轻摘下二宫的手，偏头温柔地吻了吻他挂着薄汗的圆润鼻头，“我们得先让翔ちゃん舒服起来才行哦。”<br/>一旁一言不发试图假装自己不存在的樱井闻言，竖起双脚撑着身子艰难地从床上坐了起来。<br/>“不、我的话……”<br/>“没关系没关系，翔ちゃん别客气。”<br/>相叶打断了樱井的话，松开一脸哀怨的二宫，绕到对方面前。<br/>樱井的视线被剥夺，他只能从声音的远近和喷到脸边的热气去判断相叶的位置。浓郁的玫瑰花香被充满了湿意的泥土芬芳逐渐取代，他被一双有力的手臂抱住，后背靠上一个灼热的胸膛，被束缚在身后的双手碰到了什么坚硬的东西。<br/>杀人偿命，欠债还钱，睡了别人的妻子就要被别人睡回去——不知为什么，樱井的脑中突然产生了这样的想法。<br/>樱井的裤子被脱了下来，他的性器被一只手握进掌心，没有腺体的后颈贴上一团湿热。<br/>“我跟小和会一起让你舒服的，交给我们吧。”</p>
<p>这两个人八成是疯了。<br/>樱井在满室的草木花香中沉默地想，有种要被溺毙的错觉。<br/>在他看不见的地方，二宫跪趴在樱井的腿间，张大了嘴吞吐着他勃起的肉茎。<br/>身后的相叶如恋人般环抱着他，修长的手指不知沾了什么滑腻的液体，仔细涂满了股缝后按揉着他紧闭的后穴。樱井不自觉地皱起了一双飞扬的眉，前端的器物在湿热的口腔中被吮吸出啧啧的水声，敏感的龟头抵在柔软的舌根，马眼渗出的体液被立即吞咽进对方的喉间。快感在脑中为樱井勾勒出他腿间的景象，他想去揉一把胯间那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，然而被铐在一处的双手却只能被迫握着一个alpha的阴茎。那尺寸惊人的硬物顶得他无法专注于享受前方的快感，股缝里粘腻的触感如附骨之蛆，明目张胆地向他昭示着接下来会发生的事。<br/>紧闭的穴眼被顶开一个口，相叶的指尖插了进来，强烈的异物感让樱井绷紧了神经，几乎被打断了快感。<br/>“唔……”<br/>后穴下意识地收紧，樱井掩在眼罩之后的双眼紧闭，一声沉闷的呻吟控制不住地漏出唇边，被紧贴在背后的人敏锐地捕捉。<br/>“翔ちゃん太紧张了，放松一点会比较舒服哦。”<br/>相叶的声音像平日一样天真而温柔，樱井曾经喜欢他这种孩子气的地方，此时却越发地害怕，猜不透对方的想法。<br/>埋首舔弄肉棒的二宫悄悄加快了吞吐的频率，柔软的猫唇张到最大，将粗硬的肉茎努力吞下大半，顶着自己的喉咙卖力地吞吃。吞不下的涎水从嘴角不断流下打湿下巴上的小痣，二宫从喉间含糊地发出甜软的呻吟，仿佛在用后穴与人交合一般，将樱井的注意力拉回前方的温柔乡。<br/>后庭有一瞬的放松，相叶的手指便立即插了进来。钝痛与快感争相撕扯着樱井的神经，他觉得自己像是被撕扯成了两半，夹在他们两人中间被当成玩具般对待。<br/>“嗯……呼唔……”<br/>方才相叶把按摩棒的频率提高了一档，形状细长的道具在二宫的屁股里疯狂震动，柱身细密的凸起不断摩擦着娇嫩的穴肉。二宫被干得屁股有些发麻，腰肢下陷，蜜桃状的软臀高高扬起，淫水顺着腿根向下流进膝窝，零星滴落在床单上晕开粘稠的水痕。<br/>下巴经过长时间的口交变得有些发酸，二宫抬眼越过樱井的肩头看向相叶，分出一只手绕到后方，抓住按摩棒的底端在自己的屁股里搅拌，从鼻腔中发出黏黏糊糊的呻吟。<br/>扩张进行到尾声，相叶用空余的手温柔地揉过二宫漆黑的短发，顺着他的脸颊滑至下颚，将樱井的肉茎缓缓抽出，甚至还用指腹替他拭去了下巴上的粘腻体液。<br/>“已经可以了，小和做的很棒。”相叶从樱井的后穴撤出手指，扶着自己饱胀的肉棒挤进他湿滑的臀缝，漆黑的杏眼仍带着纯真的笑意，“过来吧，我们三个人一起。”<br/>他是故意的，二宫知道。如果是平时的自己，二宫会对毫不留情地揭穿他的故作单纯，吐槽他拙劣的演技。<br/>事实上他也是这么做的——一边在心里默默吐槽，一边兴奋得红了眼眶，翘着屁股拔出了那根按摩棒，自己攀着樱井的肩膀大张着腿坐上了他的胯。<br/>“翔ちゃん……”<br/>在进入和被进入的时刻，樱井听到那两个人同时唤着他的名字，温柔而缱绻。</p>
<p>Beta究竟是一种什么样的存在？<br/>曾经的樱井在zero的相关访谈中说，beta是这个社会的基石，是默默支持着整个社会的、最值得尊敬的存在。<br/>作为一个比肩甚至是超越了大部分alpha的beta，樱井认为，beta的可能性是无限的，他们可以随心所欲地管理自己的生理需求，是最能被称为“人”的群体。<br/>然而现实却在一次又一次地，将他的认知和骄傲碾碎。<br/>视线被剥夺，其他的感官便越发清晰地烙印在樱井的脑中。鼻腔中是浓烈的玫瑰香，雨后森林的湿意则从他的每一个毛孔侵入，冷冽而香甜的气息如一杯醇厚优雅的美酒。黑加仑的气味隐隐流动，樱井无意识地在追逐着那一抹果香，宛如溺于欲望的囚徒，企图抓住最后的救命稻草，获得救赎。<br/>他的后穴被一根粗长的器物撑得大开，从未被使用过的地方此时正像个omega一般在收缩着吮吸alpha的肉棒。肠壁深处的某个细小的入口被不断顶弄，樱井意识到那是他萎缩的生殖腔，意识到他这副beta的身体也有受孕的可能。<br/>“唔、不……”<br/>恐慌侵袭，一直保持着沉默的樱井终于忍不住压抑地叫了出来。一只手扶着他的脸颊将他的脸掰了过来，樱井被绑在一处的手后仰勾在了相叶的颈部，对方捉住了他的唇，撬开齿关毫不留情地侵略进他的口腔。樱井自然翘起的丰唇被相叶衔住了细细吮吸，深埋在屁股里的阴茎顶开了生殖腔，樱井疼得脸色发白，穴肉却抽搐着将对方的肉茎吸得更紧，仿佛舍不得这根硕大的凶器被抽走一般，夹紧臀肉向后仰倒在相叶的怀里。<br/>“翔ちゃん，好可爱。”<br/>相叶的手摸上了樱井结实的小腹，与柔软的omega截然不同的触感带来新奇的感受。他吻罢了樱井的双唇，转而去咬他的后颈，门齿娴熟地在人发根留下隐秘的齿痕，钝痛带来酥麻的快感，让樱井越发地沉迷。<br/>“あ、相葉くん……轻、要不行……啊……”<br/>“翔ちゃん，这边也不要无视嘛。”<br/>二宫突然这么说，缠过来的软臂带着十足撒娇的意味。二宫加快了摆腰的速度，汁水丰沛的柔嫩小穴收紧，樱井疼得险些要萎下去的性器被经验丰富的omega带动着在穴里搅拌。樱井感到他胯部的毛发被大量黏稠的液体打湿了粘在身上，软糯的臀肉“啪啪”地撞在他的胯间，甜腻的呻吟充满了周遭的空气。<br/>“啊啊，翔ちゃん的好棒……哈嗯……好舒服……”<br/>二宫伸长了手臂搭在相叶的肩上，低头吻上了樱井的双唇。玫瑰的香气驱散了草木的气味，樱井觉得他的口腔仿佛变成了这对恋人的另一个博弈场所，轮番经历着两种滋味的洗礼。<br/>二宫的吻与相叶的不同，没有连他口中的氧气都要剥夺的激烈。他吻技娴熟，软舌绕着樱井的唇齿煽情地舔吻，发出充满情色的轻微水声。<br/>后方的相叶牵过二宫的手指塞进口中，二宫在与樱井的亲吻中睁眼看向他，他将二宫的中指整根塞进嘴里，从手指的根部开始舔到顶端复又吞下，来回重复三巡后用力一吮，在樱井的耳边发出一声响亮的亲吻声。漆黑的杏眼深沉，相叶眼神中的欲望火热而赤裸，二宫在与他的对视中险些打开了生殖腔。腰肢变得酥软，火热的小穴夹着樱井的肉棒微微痉挛起来，他软软地叫着把下巴靠上了樱井的肩膀，一张染着潮红的脸与相叶贴得极近，附在樱井的耳边发出媚叫。<br/>“翔ちゃん、射进来……啊嗯……把我填满……”<br/>“ニノ……”<br/>樱井的耳边传来啧啧的水声，相叶与二宫在他的肩头接吻，唾液落上他的肩膀，在灼热的情欲中燃烧殆尽。</p>
<p>樱井在两人的压榨中败下阵来，最终在二宫的体内射了出来。热流涌进被肏得烂熟的小穴，二宫颤抖着双腿夹紧了穴肉尖叫出声，将一股腥膻的白浊射上了樱井的小腹和胸脯。<br/>二宫在泄了一次之后便脱力地向后倒去，樱井的肉茎从他的屁股里滑出，带着一股黏稠的精液挂在合不拢的穴眼周围。二宫侧躺在床上喘息，樱井亦彻底瘫软下来，身子软进相叶的怀里，被尚未满足的alpha抓着两个膝窝分开了双腿，以一种完全打开的姿态被按在了对方的肉茎上。<br/>“真是的，你们两个又丢下我擅自去了。”<br/>相叶像个被抢了玩具的孩子般抱怨，托着樱井的腿根浅浅抽出肉棒又猛地向上一顶。还处在高潮的余韵中的身子骤然被勃发的巨物顶过敏感带，樱井忍不住发出尖叫，肌肉紧致的丰满大腿如初生的小鹿般剧烈地颤抖起来，君临于alpha顶点的beta第一次有了崩溃的感觉，眼眶如灼烧般发热，出口的话语已然断断续续。<br/>“不、真的要……真的不行，哈啊……相葉くん……求、求求你……”<br/>眼前的黑暗突然被扯下，室内光线昏暗，樱井却还是在看清周围的光景时流下了眼泪。一双圆圆的桃花眼被泪水浸润，眉头难耐地皱着，平日里挺拔如剑的气势荡然无存，哭泣的模样看起来比天生柔软的omega更添了一分色情的韵味。<br/>“真可爱。”二宫将眼罩如项圈般勾到樱井的颈上，犹带情欲的脸上现出恶魔般的笑容，“真不公平，我也变得想抱你了。”<br/>这个刚刚才被内射过的omega这么说，倒错感让樱井再次重塑了认知。<br/>原来食物链的低端一直都是他，从一开始他就是被一步步引进陷阱的猎物。<br/>在一阵激烈的抽插过后，樱井被内射在屁股里。相叶将阴茎卡进樱井的肠壁深处成结，大股精液源源不断地涌进体内，饱胀感让樱井颤抖着抽泣起来。疼痛和快感让他分不清自己是被射在生殖腔内还是腔外，屈辱和情欲交替折磨着他的神经，他选择让自己的大脑放空，只是遵从本能不时抽搐着流下眼泪。<br/>他是一个以自己的性别为傲的beta，曾经是这样。<br/>可现在，他已经累到无法思考，无法再去感知自己的存在。<br/>他是什么？<br/>也许什么都不是。<br/>樱井觉得他为人的那一部分正在逐渐断电抽离，他无力地倒在了床上，下体痉挛着，意识涣散地望着前方。</p>
<p>“嗯、まっくん，太多……啊啊……慢、哈啊……太多了……”<br/>“呼……小和，喜欢你……”<br/>他们在他面前开始了又一轮交媾，相叶抱着二宫站了起来，二宫将双腿在相叶的腰后紧扣，整个人像树袋熊似的挂在了相叶的身上，软软的肉臀在重力的作用下一次次撞在相叶的肉茎上，又被alpha有力的腰胯顶上半空。<br/>黏稠腥膻的体液从两人的交合处淅淅沥沥滴落下来，零星滴在樱井的脸庞上，火热滚烫。<br/>樱井在一片淫叫和晃动中闭上了眼。<br/>玫瑰在雨后森林中绽放，他平静地吞下了黑加仑的果实，陷入沉眠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>